The Titan Hunters
by Kiddie Ray
Summary: When the Titans start to stir up again the gods initiate the Titan Hunt. Reposting, explanation inside. Percabeth, Slight Nico/OC R&R. You can own the story! Details inside!
1. The Initiation

**Disclaimer: I swear upon the River Styx that I own this book. (I blow up)**

**Nico's POV**

The life of a half-blood is never easy. These past few weeks have proven that. It started on the winter solstice. As usual the camp went to visit Mount Olympus on Winter Solstice, but this year every hero was invited even ones who didn't stay at camp. I knew the matter was urgent, but I wasn't sure what it was about. A year ago we defeated Kronos and saved the world. What could possibly be wrong?

"We've called you here because of a matter we overlooked the last time you were here." Zeus said. "Titans are still out there who could cause damage to the universe, or worse free Kronos."

The council room was silent except for Hestia's fire. I never thought that way. The last time Kronos was thrown into Tartarus he was chopped with his own blade. This time he was just stabbed.

But my father thought otherwise because he said "Nonsense. No one would ever get by without getting blasted to bits."  
"Oh brother," my uncle Poseidon said. "Tell me Hades when, did you get such big head?"  
"When I saved your precious Olympus, that's when." My dad retorted.

Before my uncle could shoot something back my cousin Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, cut in.

"So the council has decided to officially start a Titan hunt." Athena said. "Take notice that a Titan hunt has not been initiated in generations. Take this with great honor. The following Titans are on the loose. Krios, Prometheus, Atlas, and Oceanus."  
"I would be honored to find Oceanus father." Tyson said. "He does not belong in your domain."  
"Your wish is granted son." Poseidon said. "It should also be a good time to get acquainted with your brother Triton."  
"Wait how did Atlas get free?" Percy Jackson said. "Last time he was holding the sky."  
"He tricked an unsuspecting Laistrygonian into holding the sky. And is now somewhere in Alberta, Canada trying to rally troops for Kronos."  
"We will take Atlas, Lady Artemis." Thalia leader of the Hunters and daughter of Zeus said. "I have some unfinished business with the General."  
"I give you my blessing." Artemis said. "But do not let emotions get in the way."

That left Krios and Prometheus.  
"I think I could find Krios," Percy said.  
"Yes but we don't even know where he is," Hera said eyeing Percy. Hera still had a grudge with Annabeth and Percy.  
"Yes but you Lady Hera of all should know we didn't know our way through Labyrinth and we found are way with the mere mortal!" Percy the _Big-Headed-God-Annoying _'Savior' of Olympus.

He was really testing Hera and Zeus seemed to like it because he was smiling. Luckily, his father came to the rescue.

"I believe you are competent enough, all in favor." Poseidon said.

Everyone raised their hands. My dad tapped me on the shoulders. There was only one target left, and Jackson wasn't the only one who could lead a quest. Sure I never led a quest but it was about time I did. I should've timed it better but stupid me just blurted out "I'll do it!"

I could feel my dad's glare aging me by the second. Before I could feel like my real age (since I'm really over 60 years old) [long story] the most unlikely person vouched for me.

"Nico di Angelo is more than competent to take on this mission." Hestia goddess of home and hearth said.  
"Hestia?" Dionysus said confused.  
"Hello all, it's good to see you all again." Hestia said.  
"What are you doing here sister?" Zeus said obviously surprised.  
"I'm vouching for Nico." Hestia said.

I was stunned to say the least. I thought my dad and Persephone were the only gods who could stand me. And here she was vouching for me.

"If it helps I think it's time Nico got a quest too." Percy said. "Dad?"  
Poseidon just shrugged and nodded.  
"All in favor." Zeus shouted.

I crossed my fingers as the gods and goddesses raised their hands slowly. The only one who hadn't raised his hand was Dionysus.  
"Dionysus, raise your hand all ready!" Hestia said.  
"Oh, all right." Dionysus said finally raising his hand.

"_Yes," _I thought to myself. "_I can finally prove myself to father!"_

Well that was the initial plan to prove myself, but know I wish I never did want to prove myself. Tis' the life of a half-blood.


	2. You can get this story!

**So here's the deal. I can't keep up with this story so I'm giving it to a willful author who will take this story seriously.**

**I will not give the story to people who will;**

**Add self inserts and interactivity (that means you Silverupus, sorry)**

**Not check spelling/grammar**

**Add Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus**

**And finally no OOC characters please.**

**So if you want this story PM or post a review. Once I've read all the possible applicants I'll post it on the review board. Good luck.**

**Seaweed brains. Muhaha. Bet you can't read this!**


End file.
